Hinter der Fassade
by Ranya13
Summary: Ranya Troy - frisch gebackener Lieutenant der Sternenflotte - kommt auf die Enterprise und tritt dort ihren Dienst an. Allerdings brigt sie ein Geheimnis, das nur durch ihre besondere Beziehung zu Commander Scott ans Tageslicht kommen kann... Dies ist eine Leseprobe. Den Rest der Geschichte gibt es auf TrekNation.


Das inzwischen so bekannte warme Gefühl breitete sich in Ranyas Körper aus. Irgendwo in ihrem Bauch entstand es und fing an wie eine Sonne zu strahlen, ihre ganzen Eingeweide einzunehmen und ihr schließlich bis in die Fingerspitzen und Zehen das Gefühl purer Lebendigkeit zu schicken. Sie spürte wie ihre Lungenflügel sich mit Luft füllten, das Blut wie in einem Adrenalinrausch durch ihren Körper fuhr und ihre Haut kitzelte. So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei.

Langsam öffnete Ranya die Augen. Sie hatte grelles Licht erwartet, wurde jedoch angenehm überrascht. Die indirekte Beleuchtung auf der Transporterplattform tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes Licht, die Wände waren in einem zarten Lila gestrichen, nichts Penetrantes. Sie atmete einmal ruhig ein und aus während sie das Bild, das sich ihr bot, in sich aufnahm.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Mann im roten Shirt hinter der Schaltkonsole, der sie soeben an Bord geholt hatte.

„Lieutenant Ranya Troy bittet um Erlaubnis an Bord kommen zu dürfen", ratterte sie den obligatorischen Standardsatz der Sternenflotte herunter. Ihr militärischer Gruß wirkte ein wenig zu steif. Wie immer, wenn sie das erste Mal an einen unbekannten Ort kam, versuchte Sie ihre Herkunft zu verbergen – jedes mal jedoch erfolglos.

Wie sollte sie es auch verbergen können? Die Verlängerung ihrer Wirbelsäule maß immerhin gute 90 Zentimeter. Auch schon ohne das hellbraune Fell, das diesen Körperteil zierte, wäre es auffällig genug gewesen. Jedes Kind auf der Straße deutete mit dem Finger auf sie. Das Los eines Halbblutes…

„Erlaubnis erteilt", kam die Antwort.

Sie warf sich ihren Rucksack über die linke Schulter und ging dem Mann entgegen, der seinerseits um das Pult herumkam. Obwohl sein Blick kurz zu ihrem Schwanz wanderte, der nervös hin und her schwang, sah er nicht erschrocken, schockiert oder gar angewidert aus. Ranya kam nicht umhin eine gewisse Erleichterung zu empfinden.

„Ich bin Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott – Chefingenieur an Bord der _Enterprise_", stellte er sich vor. „Willkommen!"

„Danke", brachte Ranya hervor während sie den Mann verhalten musterte. Er konnte kaum älter als 40 sein und trotzdem hatte er bereits den Rang des Chefingenieurs inne.

Beeindruckend!

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er freundlich und deutete auf den Rucksack, den sie lässig über der Schulter trug. Normalerweise ließ Ranya sich nicht gerne helfen. Sie wollte beweisen, dass sie unabhängig war und alles andere als ein schwaches Mädchen. Allerdings hatte sie sich vorgenommen an Bord dieses Schiffes einen kompletten Neustart hinzulegen. Warum also nicht alte Gewohnheiten zum Teil ablegen?

„Gerne, vielen Dank", erwiderte sie schwach lächelnd und übergab ihm den Rucksack, den er sich nun über die Schultern warf. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm dabei in die Augen und er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder freie Sicht zu haben.

Die Tür des Transporterraums öffnete sich automatisch, als sie näher kamen, und mit einer ausladenden Geste wies er sie an vorzugehen.

„Ladies first." Er schenkte ihr ein gewinnendes Lächeln und Ranya entschied für sich, dass sie ihn gut leiden konnte.

„Ich habe Anweisungen Ihnen Ihr Quartier zu zeigen. Sie wurden auf Deck dreizehn untergebracht in Kabine A-13-S", erklärte er ihr, während sie gemeinsam durch ein Labyrinth aus gewundenen Gängen liefen. Erst jetzt fiel Ranya sein starker schottischer Akzent auf. „Normalerweise müssten Sie sich ja bei Captain Kirk zum Dienst melden, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass die Uhrzeit günstig dafür wäre."

Er lachte auf und auch Ranya musste grinsen. Sie wurde um ziemlich genau halb vier auf die _Enterprise_ gebeamt – nachts.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich solche Umstände bereite. Die Sternbasis meinte, dass es das Beste wäre, den Transfer so schnell wie möglich durchzuführen." Schüchtern sah sie zu dem Ingenieur auf.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und schien zu verstehen, dass sie kein weiteres Wort zu diesem Vorfall verlieren wollte. Stattdessen nickte er nur und machte keinerlei Anstalten dieses Thema weiter zu vertiefen – etwas das Ranya ihm zu Gute hielt.

„Das ist nicht Ihr erster Einsatz auf einem Schiff, nehme ich an", bemühte er sich das Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Richtig!" Dankbar fing sie den Gesprächsfetzen auf. „Ich war die letzten drei Jahre auf der _USS Astra_ stationiert unter dem Kommando von Captain Walter Reed."

„Oh, Captain Reed! Ich hatte das Vergnügen ihm einmal auf Sternbasis Drei zu begegnen", redete er locker weiter. „Er hat ein gutes Schiff unter seinem Kommando. Allerdings nicht zu vergleichen mit unserer Lady hier."

Mit einem sympathischen Lachen ließ der Commander die Finger seiner linken Hand über einen Abschnitt der Wand gleiten.

Ranya musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuprusten. Sein Blick war so herrlich komisch und frech, dass sie ihre Zurückhaltung für einen Moment vergaß. Ihr Schwanz, der zuerst nervös gezuckt hatte, begann nun entspannt hin und her zu schwingen.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Turbolift. Sobald die Türen geschlossen waren, gab Mr. Scott den Befehl „Deck dreizehn". Sofort setzte der Lift sich in Bewegung. Ranya war so überrascht darüber, dass sie fast nicht bemerkte, dass sie das Stockwerk wechselten. Sobald die Tür sich wieder öffnete, trat sie hinaus.

Im ersten Augenblick war sie verdutzt. Hier sah es genauso aus, wie auf dem Deck des Transporterraums. Hatten sie sich überhaupt vorwärts bewegt?

„Ihre Kabine ist drei Flure entfernt, Lieutenant. Am Anfang mag es etwas verwirrend sein hier, aber man gewöhnt sich schnell an den Aufbau der Gänge", munterte er sie auf.

Ranya nickte nur. Sie konzentrierte sich so gut es ging auf den Weg, den sie gemeinsam zurück legten. Es tat ihr fast schon leid, dass sie sich nur wenig mit dem beschäftigen konnte, was der Ingenieur ihr über die Aufteilung der Kabinen für männliche und weibliche Offiziere erzählte.

„Hier wären wir", verkündete er schließlich und deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer Linken. „Da die Kabine bisher nicht vergeben war, hat sie noch keine Sicherheitsverriegelung. Ich hoffe, dass das für eine Nacht okay ist."

Auf einmal klang er unsicher. Ranya nickte ihm selbstbewusst zu. „Na klar. So lange ist die Nacht ja auch nicht mehr." Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Scott. Ich hätte mich bestimmt verlaufen und hätte die Nacht wahrscheinlich in der Küche verbracht vor Verzweiflung."

Er gab ihr den Rucksack zurück. „Deswegen bin ich doch da, Lass", sagte er locker.

Ranya sah verwundert auf. Sie war ziemlich gut vertraut mit Sprachen und Akzenten und war sich sehr sicher, dass `Lassie´ oder `Lass´ der schottische Ausdruck für ein Mädchen war, das man gut leiden konnte.

Sie errötete ein wenig und sah betreten zu Boden. Gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich über ihre Reaktion. Sie hatte sich selbst gesagt, dass sie ihn nett fand. Und das war gut so. Sie würde definitiv Hilfe brauchen um sich auf diesem Schiff zurrecht zu finden. Einen Freund zu haben, war auf jeden Fall etwas Gutes.

„Der Captain wird sich morgen um acht Uhr auf der Brücke einfinden. Am besten Sie melden sich dann bei ihm", schlug er vor.

Ranya nickte steif.

„Standardkleidung befindet sich im Schrank. Sollten Sie etwas benötigen, finden Sie einen Versorgungsraum am Ende des Flures. Sprechen Sie einen der Wachen darauf an." Er deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. „Ich sollte Ihnen jetzt aber die Möglichkeit geben sich zurück zu ziehen. Zeit für einen ausgiebigen Schönheitsschlaf ist sowieso nicht mehr. Nicht, dass Sie es nötig hätten", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Ranya fühlte sich zwar geschmeichelt, würde es aber niemals zugeben. Fast schon lachend erwiderte sie: „Ich danke Ihnen. Und nochmals Verzeihung wegen der Umstände, die ich Ihnen bereitet habe."

„Kein Problem", antwortete er. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Ms. Troy."

Er streckte ihr zum Abschied die Hand entgegen. Eine wesentlich angenehmere Geste als das formelle Salutieren, das sie bisher kannte. Mit einem Gefühl, dass sie sich auf diesem Schiff vielleicht wohler fühlen könnte als auf der _Astra_, legte sie ihre Hand in seine.

Und da passierte es.

Ihre Welt geriet für einen Moment aus den Fugen. Das Bild, eben noch gestochen scharf, verschwamm und sie geriet in einen Strudel aus Farben, die fließend ineinander über gingen. Helle leichte Farben, schoben sich vor ihr inneres Auge. Wo war die Schwerkraft hingegangen? Stand sie noch auf dem Boden oder schwebte sie tatsächlich durch die Schwerelosigkeit. Wärme breitete sich vom Brustbein ausgehend in ihr aus. Nicht die Art von Wärme, die sie empfand, wenn ihr Körper sich am Ende des Beamens wieder materialisierte. Nein, es war als wäre sie tagelang in einem Schneesturm gefangen gewesen, und hätte jetzt ein rettendes Feuer gefunden, das ihr die Chance gab zu überleben.

Ihr entfuhr ein Keuchen, sie hatte Mühe ihr Gleichgewicht halten zu können und erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde das Bild vor ihren Augen wieder klar.

Montgomery Scott stand immer noch vor ihr und blickte sie freundlich an. Hatte er etwas bemerkt? Anscheinend nicht. Langsam ließ er ihre Hand los.

„Gute Nacht, Ms. Troy", sagte er noch. Ranya war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, sie starrte ihm nur hinterher bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Dann taumelte sie zurück. Die Tür zu ihrem Quartier ging auf, sobald sie den Türsensor passierte. Sie ließ den Rucksack achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Obwohl sie sonst ihre Umwelt so genau wie möglich wahrzunehmen versuchte, achtete sie nicht auf die samtgrünen Wände, die indirekte Beleuchtung, die den kompletten Raum erhellte, nicht mal auf die hellblaue Bettwäsche, die so wunderbar mit dem Rest des Raumes harmonierte.

Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und spürte wie ihr der Schweiß den Körper hinab rann. Rasch riss sie sich die Kleider vom Leib, warf sie ebenfalls auf den Boden und stürmte in das kleine Badezimmer, wo sich eine Dusche befand.

Das kalte Wasser half ihr, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen. Was war hier passiert? Warum war das passiert? Und was bedeutete das für sie?

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten stieg sie aus der Dusche und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe sich abzutrocknen, sondern legte sich triefend nass ins Bett. Den Blick zur Decke gerichtet, ordnete sie noch einmal ihre Gedanken.

Es wäre möglich, dass das, was eben geschehen war auf ihre Abstammung zurück zu führen war. Sie hätte allerdings nie gedacht, dass es sie treffen würde. Sie war halb Mensch, halb Varg. Schon bei reinblütigen Vargs war es eine Seltenheit, dass dies passierte. Die Chancen, dass es sie traf, waren schockierend gering. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie bildete sich etwas ein. Bestimmt war sie einfach nur überwältigt von den vielen Dingen, die in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert sind. Ja, das musste es sein.

Bevor sie sich weiter verrückt machen konnte, stellte sie den Wecker auf dem Steuergerät an der Wand auf 7:30 Uhr am nächsten Morgen. Bis dahin blieben ihr noch knappe dreieinhalb Stunden Schlaf.

Behutsam schlüpfte sie unter die Decke, löschte das Licht ebenfalls über die Steuereinheit und schloss die Augen. Sie war erschöpft.

Ihr Körper entspannte sich und gab sich dem Schlaf hin…

Als sie die Augen öffnete lag sie unter einer hellen Deckenbeleuchtung, mehrere vermummte Gestalten um sie herum, sprachen hastig. Sie konnte nur einzelne Worte ihres Gesprächs auffangen. Nichts davon konnte sie in einen logischen Zusammenhang bringen.

Ranya versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch es war ihr nicht möglich auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Stattdessen blickte sie in die kalten grauen Augen des Mannes, der neben ihr stand. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie das Messer in seiner Hand, dann spürte sie einen hellen Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Kreischen schien durch ihre eigene Kehle erstickt zu werden…

Mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung fuhr sie aus dem Schlaf. Kerzengerade saß sie im Bett. Der Raum war vollkommen dunkel. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie akzeptieren konnte, dass es sich um einen Albtraum gehandelt hatte.

Langsam sank sie zurück in ihr Kissen. Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich wieder und auch ihr Puls erreichte wieder Normalzustand.

Es war alles ok. Es war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum, nichts weiter…

Ihre rechte Hand tastete vorsichtig über ihren Bauch. Schützend legte sie die Hand auf die ziepende Narbe, bevor sie wieder in einen bleiernen Schlaf fiel…


End file.
